A panoramic visual content such as an image or a video includes visual information which is covered over a large field of view. Various players provide a user interface to view the panoramic visual content on a display screen of a device. The user interface enables the user to navigate across one or more portions of the panoramic visual content. The panoramic view of the visual content offers several challenges and opportunities to content creators. For example, the panoramic view enables the user to control the view of the video and the user may be navigating other portions of the video rather than viewing creator's selected portion of the video at a particular timestamp. As a result, it is critical for the content creators to monitor user's viewing activity within the panoramic visual content so as to create an interactive and commercially successful panoramic visual content.
There exists eye gazing devices such as smart contact lenses or head mounted devices to monitor the user's viewing activity within the panoramic visual content. Typically, these eye gazing devices monitor the movements associated with the eyes and identify the area of the display screen to determine the viewing activity within the panoramic visual content. However, the users are required to wear these devices to record their viewing activities which make these devices unpopular among large number of users in a society. Further, these eye gazing devices are complex in operation and require additional computing resources. Moreover, these devices can amount additional financial burden on the content creators if they have to record the viewing activity of the large number of users in the society. Further such monitoring devices are typically limited to laboratory or specific test environments resulting to biased or unnatural test results.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to provide a method and system for efficiently track the viewing activity of large number of users in the society.